The 5th Wind
by Sharaiya
Summary: She blew in with the winds and straight into his heart. This is the story of how the CopyNin couldn't copy one technique perfectly. To fall in love.
1. Hide and Seek

-You're tempting a very thirsty man...-

Her tan finger traced his masked jaw, creating a tiny wave in the black fabric. This was the most sexual contact between them ever. His blue eye watched her face as her amber eyes ran along the line of his jaw. She pulled her fingertip back. How was it that a piece of skin, smaller than a dime, not even touching his bare skin and in a decent place had made him horny as hell? She raised her eyes back to his and the only thing he said was: "I want to show you something." He turned around and and leapt into the trees, her following closely.

They were ten miles behind the Hokage monument before they reached it. It was a waterfall, beautiful and crisp and clean, 100 feet tall and falling into a serene lake. She gasped, the water taking her breath away. Kakashi turned around and scouted around, checking everything out. His heart calmed as he held his arousal back, like a snarling beast in a cage. When he believe he wouldn't jump her, he returned. Her white flowing robes were hanging on a low tree branch and he realized she was swimming. In her underwear. He tried to creep back but she called him.

"Join me?" she said. He froze and mechanically turned around.

"I...ah...don't like getting wet." He said, which was true but also covered up. In a second a huge wave came crouching down upon him like a cat and as the water receded he spat out a mouthful of water.

"You were saying?" She grinned innocently. He glared and hastily pulled off his wet clothes, stripping down to boxers and his mask. He laid out his black clothing upon the grass to dry and turn his mischievous gaze upon her. He dove in after her and proceeded to tickle her senseless for the next hour.

The two sat on the sandy banks, their calves turned blue in the water. They were sitting five inches apart, but it was still close for Kakashi. They were silent, enjoying the day and each other's company. Her hand slunk into his, her slender fingers fitting nicely between his calloused ones. He quietly tightened his hand around hers. She laid back, hand still tangled into his and sighed deeply. He joined her, the sand tickling his bare back.

She turned her head to him, smiling.

"When are you gonna take that silly thing off?" she asked, her hair fanning over her forehead.

"It's not silly. And sadly, it's attached." Kakashi said, turned to look up at the sky. He heard her shuffle over next to him and he tensed inside. All she did was kiss his cheek lightly, half on bare skin and half on the mask. He shivered at her lips.

"I have a bet. You find me, you get a real kiss. Since you want one so _badly_." She said.

"What makes you think I want a kiss?" He teased. She flipped on top of him, her elbows and knees holding her up so she wasn't touching him. She leaned down, an inch away from his face. He inhaled, completely focused on her lips. She breathed out slightly and grinned. He rolled his eye.

"And what do I have to give you back?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

"You let me see your face...and give up those silly orange books for a week." She grinned. He was shocked.

"No!" He simply replied. She smiled again.

"Afraid the Copy-Nin is going to lost to little tiny sandy me?" She teased.

"No, because either way you get to see my face." He explained.

"I promise to keep my eyes closed _if_ you win. Which you won't, I'm in my prime!" She said.

"You sound worse than Gai..." He groaned. She was still above him and it was so _hard_ not to pull her down on top of him and just take a kiss anyway. He tensed.

"You seem..._anxious._" She purred.

"What?!" He said quickly, looking down at between his legs. When he looked up, she was gone. In a second she was dressed and behind him.

"Name of the game is Hide and Seek. Find the little Kunoichi and you win." And in a flash she was gone.

He smirked. The hunt was on.

She was good. Evil and good. She would lay a trap and by him evading it, trick another WORSE trap. Harmless enough as could be traps, like one that spring and somehow try and reach for his mask. Trick like these were easy but time consuming. There was even one of a shadow clone of her slowly and deliciously stripping. Kakashi couldn't help _but_ fall for that one. An hour had passed till he got to the middle of the forest. That's when he knew something was bad. There were no more of her traps and he smelled blood.

That's when the Sharingan was revealed and that look of hatred and look of death crossed the other eye.

The village was under attack. Dozens of strange and red-clothed ninja were destroying and torturing villagers. Children were screaming. Women were fighting, their skirts flying and men, and the men, the men were dying. Kakashi clashed kunai against several ninja's throats. Their red blood slipping and dying the red material black almost. He heard ninja's techniques crashing and deadly techniques being yelled. It wasn't till sundown that all of them were dead. Kakashi was dripping with sweat and blood. Blood staining that perfect silver hair. He pulled back his will of killing and searched around. Desperate to find her. He searched everywhere, passing an exhausted Naruto, busy Sakura healing others and a tired Tsunade. He found her. She was by the fountain, the water was crimson, her white robes stained and floating quietly in it. She was clinging to the stone bowl wall.

"Sharaiya..." He whispered. She lifted her eyes and in a second she was in front of him with a kunai. She raised it high and stabbed in his direction. Kakashi was horrified but turned around to see a ninja somehow had snuck up on him. She looked weakly up at him.

"Damn...you found me..." was all she said as she passed out.


	2. Boo

Man...I suck at this. Don't own. If I did own, it wouldn't be as amazing as Naruto is!

2

-Don't look at me, you won't like what you see-

If the total carnage hadn't disturbed Kakashi, then the screams of Sharaiya had. He was sitting tensed, hunched over staring at the damn same cracked tile that faintly reminded him of Jaraiya's face.

He was forced to leave her and take a shower, but it had been a quick one. The only thing clean in his apartment was his tight fitting ANBU shirt and sweatpants. The nurses stared at his rippling muscles as he tried to calmly breath. That was useless when she screamed again, "Kill me!"

Sharaiya's form had been shifting, turning dark in one place and light in another. Her body twisting and turning, trying to get away from the poison in her body. It was slowly reforming her organs and killing her. The pain was enormous, stabbing and soothing then ripping and tearing. Nurses healed here and there as soon as one spot was healed another split open, blood spilling and skin falling apart. Hokage and Sakura mixed quickly trying to counteract. The assistants were shocked, Shizune commanded them back to the task in hand.

"500 g of devil's root!"

"2 mg of lavender!"

"1 clove of garlic"

"8 mg of citric acid!"

"8 mg of sulfur!"

On and on the list went, calling and mixing, smashing and stirring, all the while Sharaiya begging to end it. It took an enormous amount to crack a ninja.

"We have to save her, if not, the countries will be thrown into war again. Stupid politics. That's why we're only saving her." One little male nurse said. He was slammed up against the wall by Tsunade.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again." Was all she said before letting the shivering cretin go.

It took ten hours. Ten hours of screaming and mixing, of waiting and praying, of crying and holding breaths before it was done.

Sakura turned off the surgery light and walked outside the doors. Kakashi stared up at her, his knees too weak to move. Sakura smiled tiredly and nodded. Kakashi was up in a flash. She lay there weak and barely breathing but breathing. Her hair which was once beautiful chocolate was pure white, almost emitting a light. He sit next to her in a squeaking chair but did not care as he held onto her thin hand. She opened her eyes and stared, pushing him again and ducking under the covers like a scared 5 year old during a thunder storm.

"Don't look at me! Please don't!" She pleaded, ashamed of her looks. The covers were slowly stripped away and suddenly she felt his lips on hers. It was a needy kiss, one that conveyed all the pain and fear he had endured for the past 18 hours, during the battle and the wait. He pulled away and his mask was back up. Her eyes were still too blurry to see his face. Kakashi looked deeply into hers, they were multi-colored, shifting from blue to green to red in a heartbeat. She was even more stunning. He still leaned in close to her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He commanded. She leaned in closer closing her eyes and pulling down his mask and kissing him longer than the first. She pulled away again and pushed up his mask.

"Boo."


	3. Cute Boxers

Hi guys. Didn't know anybody would like this...haha...Kinda making this up as I go along. I hope it gets better...If you guys want me to put any Japanese in this, just ask. I'm a ninensei (two year student) of Japanese. Also, Arabic will be in this so I will be incorporating Arabian and Japanese cultures into this. Hope you like!

3

Sharaiya had fallen back into a deep sleep. Her chest going up and down, weakly, but still breathing. Her heart beat like a fierce drum, working hard to stay alive. Kakashi had not left her side, his hand clasped tightly in her smaller, barely warm one. Kakashi had contemplated sneaking into bed with her to warm her up but he realized that was more temptation than medical solution. Also, he had already tried it when Sakura had come into check her vitals. She gave him a perverted look as he smiled sheepishly and sat back down. He still kept her hand secured in his even as Tsunade came into see.

"We do not know who attacked the village. We captured one barely alive and he talked of some insider. The council have decided that all of the Winds are to be put under heavy surveillance." Tsunade said in a grim voice."I tried to reason with them but they are cowards and do not listen to reason."

Kakashi only grunted to all of this.

"But I have a little power and you are to patrol her at all hours. I'm sure you'll be very pleased with this arrangement." She said glancing over their wound hands. She was sure Kakashi blushed by the way he avoided her gaze and looked at the ground instead. Tsunade smiled and left.

Kakashi sighed and looked at her face again and remembered the first day he saw her.

Konohagakure had become boring. Training was boring and constant, the flowers were always the same. The animal's calls familiar enough to know what each animal was screeching. Alcohol tasted the same, bitter and did nothing to take the boredom away. Children played in the playground, stamped with their footprints from the day before. Kakashi had been sitting in a pub, sipping sake through his mask and listening to the babblings of the other men surrounding him.

"What we need is a fresh breeze!!! Something to blow something interesting our way! Something to give us hop-" One man started.

"Ah shut up, Kotetsu. None of the four winds could do anything like that." Another man said.

"You're wrong! What about the fifth wind?" Kotetsu said, getting the attention of the others. Kakashi shifted slightly interested.

"You're crazy. Crazy you are."

"Ah, but she's real. A maiden more fair and more wild than any creature imaginable. She comes from the desert. They say she is the winds in human form."

"You've had too much to drink buddy. Let's go home."

Kakashi swilled the devilish liquid in his glass as he contemplated what the fifth wind looked like. He then realized he hadn't been laid in a _really_ long time. A _REALLY_ long time and proceeded to leave in a hurry.

He was sunbathing on a roof as he read Icha Icha More Fun Times! Pakkun was sitting next to him, enjoying Kakashi rubbing his belly and grinned, wagging his tail and licking Kakashi's hand from time to time. Pakkun suddenly became alert and stood up, attentive to the gates.

"Oi. Kakashi. Something's coming this way. Something powerful." Pakkun said. Kakashi sniffed, he smelled Jasmine and Sand. He rose and dismissed Pakkun, rushing towards the gates. Ninja from all over Konohagakure were standing, hairs on the back of their necks rising. They heard a loud howl. No, it couldn't be. Was it another monster that was hidden in Naruto?

Tsunade stood in front and hushed everyone. She opened the huge gates with her strength and stood there expectantly. Dust rose and swirled in the friendly sun and stood there a huge white wolf that was to chest height. Behind the white wolf stood four white figures. The wolf sniffed and jumped onto the Hokage licking her face and snuffling at her neck. One of the figures helped her up.

"It's been a long time." Tsunade said.

"And time hasn't been kind to you." The figure said, humor in the voice. The white figure was clad in a white mask, similar to Kakashi, A long white robe with hood adorned the head and a tight shirt stuck to the chest, loose but still form fitting pants hit the ankles and a silver charm bracelet dangled over white sandals. Tsunade grinned and in an instant, almost too fast for Kakashi to see with his Sharingan, the two figures had kunai at each other's throats. The village remained stunned.

"Still slow, I see." Tsunade said, retracting hers.

"Ah well, I have better things to do with my time than worry about being faster than you." The figure said, retracting their kunai.

"Konoha! I would like to introduce you to your new residents. The W.I.N.D. They are similar to our ANBU. They will be helping us with improving our village as we have been improving theirs." Tsunade proclaimed loudly, throwing her arm around the stranger's shoulders.

"Tsunade-Obaa-chan! (Obaa-chan grandmother)Who's this old lady?!" Naruto said impatiently, up in the Hokage's face. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at the "old lady" comment and the fact that Naruto did not listen to the explanation, literally two seconds prior. Before Tsunade could get her hands on him, the 'old lady' spoke.

"Old Lady? Ha ha. Hardly, I'm 27 and I'm here to kick your butt. You must Naruto, I presume?" The person said, pulling down her mask, revealing a beautiful woman, brown and lightly gold eyes stared back at Naruto's cerulean. Naruto blushed. And from what most thought, he ran away, embarrassed. But the woman gave a knowing look. It was something else.

"Come! Let's drink!" Tsunade said, that little grin showing through. Sharaiya had drunk Tsunade under the table, the other agents just watching in horror as bottles multiplied. Sharaiya just sipped on her drink as Tsunade wobbled.

"Let's go home." The woman said. Now, why is it that when you're drunk, you feel that yelling in someone's ear will get past one's horrible slurring. She didn't know either but the woman carried Tsunade's wriggling body.

"You're so drunk, you're sober!" Tsunaded yelled, sipping more sake from the bottle in her hand. Kakashi appeared, wondering what the racket was outside his window.

"You! Take Sharaiya home! She's too drunk to find her way or protect herself."

"Tsunade-"

"Quiet! You're totally plastered! I will see you tomorrow at headquarters! Oyasumi!" (Goodnight) Tsunade then proceeded to sway down the street, happy and giggling.

Sharaiya looked over at Kakashi. Kakashi inwardly grumbled, he was in his PJ's, which didn't consist of much and made Kakashi fans in the village ecstatic. He was wearing light blue and white striped boxers, dog slippers, his mask and forehead protector and a sloppily thrown on pink robe wrapped around frame. He looked embarrassing but cute to say the least. What topped it off was the little puppy asleep in the crook of his arm. A bottle in the pocket of his robe. One of his summoning dogs had had puppies and he was taking care of them, one particularly sick and keeping him up all night. Sharaiya couldn't help but stare. She burst out laughing.

"Where do you live?" Kakashi sighed, rocking the puppy back and forth.

"Don't worry about it, from the way you look, you couldn't protect yourself from a paper bag." Sharaiya giggled. Kakashi slightly glared too tired to care to be insulted.

"Let me see it." Kakashi blanched at that, knowing he had to be hearing things, but his little Kakashi was quite glad to hear those words.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi said, slightly breathing harder.

" The puppy, let me see her." Sharaiya said holding her arms out. He gave the puppy to her and she rocked it in her arms. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pellet. Kakashi stared, thinking it was a poison pellet to put the puppy out of its misery.

"Don't worry, we raise wolves back where I'm from. It's just a medicine pellet." Sharaiya said, feeding it to the puppy and handing it back to Kakashi.

"Would you like to come up?" Kakashi said politely, not understanding the meaning of his words.

"If you think, I'm just some common woman who will come calling at any man's will, you are sadly mistaken-" Sharaiya started, infuriated.

"No, wait, I meant no harm, it's just I don't know where you live-" Kakashi started before she swept around and leapt into a tree to sleep for the night.

"Great Kakashi, you've managed to insult the hottest woman you've ever seen." Kakashi mumbled to himself and went back inside to his apartment.

The next morning, the bright noon sunlight burned his eyelids and he awoke, getting dressed and checking on the puppies. They were fine, especially the sickest one. He had pulled on his mask when he realized someone was sitting on his window sill. Wasn't that his style? He turned around quickly. It was Sharaiya, watching him carefully. He started on a apology but apologies were hard. Very hard for Kakashi.

"How's the puppy?"

"Excuse me?"

"The puppy, Inu-chan, the puppy." Had she just called him puppy?!

"Oh right, she's fine. Much better now."

"..."

"About last night..." _I so wanted some_. Inner Kakashi quietly added. He sighed, too long too long. "Don't worry about it. In my country it is a custom that you only invite your special one into your house. I think it's like how you call people by first names when you are familiar." Sharaiya explained. "Plus, a house is supposed to be secret to a blushing loved one."

"Then why are you here?..." Kakashi said, confused.

"I got curious. I hate secrets. Cute boxers." Sharaiya said as she leapt out the window and into the crowded streets below. It was then at the moment Kakashi realized he was still pant less and in bright pink and duck boxers. His only clean pair. Shit.


End file.
